


The rat, the hog and the fox

by NamelessWarningSign



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Eventual Fluff, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plane Crash, Trying to survive, australian outback, eventual angst, eventual gore, headcanon that junkrat's very talk active, here have a cookie, probably everyone's out of character, trying to leave the radiated wasteland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessWarningSign/pseuds/NamelessWarningSign
Summary: Here's the first chapter of my very first longer fanfic :3 if you find any mistakes please let me know.





	The rat, the hog and the fox

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter of my very first longer fanfic :3 if you find any mistakes please let me know.

"Oi, roadie, How far have we even been comin' since last week?", asked junkrat, "And how far have we t'march to get out of this fuckin' place?" Roadhog didn't know what to answer and considering the rat was talking almost nonstop since at least one hour, he just let out an annoyed "ya'll see...". The smaller junker somehow always managed to get on his nerves with his jabbering.

They've been marching now for almost a week through this dusty hot place. Before the omnic chrisis this has been a lively land mass but afterwards there was nothing. Just dust, parched gras and bushes and a few robust trees and animals and over all the burning heat of the sun.

Somewhere in this outback had to be a tiny town of junkers where they could get more provisions, especially water that wasn't radiated which was very rare out here.

After this town they would, but only if they really had to, somehow sneak into junkertown and get the things which they wouldn't get in the other smaller town. And maybe they would *visit* some *friends* which once in a while *care* about them. He smirked at that thought. After this, If they make their way out alive again they, would wander further into the West to get on a boat so that they could finally leave this wasteland.

He looked down at junkrat who was a few footsteps ahead of him, kicking a small stone out of the way. Even with the peg leg he was faster than roadhog thought he would be, which the enormous man had to learn rather rapidly. Shortly after they've made their deal, they have been attacked by bounty hunters and as the fight got more and more too dangerous for him, the rat just absconded like a bat out of hell.

There was the first problem: the bounty hunters. How would they manage to get into this town without being identified or how could they even get onto a boat? Considering junkrat was a wanted man they had to be careful who they could trust. And even if they managed to get unidentified into the town would they make their way also out again? The two had something like costumes to hide most of their biggest features like junkrats bionic arm and peg leg or roadhogs big piggy tattoo. But they would be still to easy to identify. Especially junkrat with his peg leg.

And the next problem would be how the get onto a ship... he and junkrat couldn't steal a boat or a whole ship.

"What's the matter?", junkrat had stopped to walk and looked at him curiously, "what for problems are ya now thinkin' of mate?" He raised an eyebrow. Before roadhog could say anything the smaller one continued with a smirk in his face "well, whatever it was, if we get in trouble we're just gonna bomb our way out."

 

Another day without any incident passed by and junkrat and his bodyguard were still wandering through this bloody dessert. The only thing which changed was their surroundings: there were now more trees, higher gras and more tiny animals, but still nothing that seemed like a town. It was almost evening when they reached a small valley. A few clouds hung over the now a little bit darker slate blue sky.

Everything was normal, as far as you can call a radiated wasteland normal, until the junker heard a deafening roar of a machine. Startled junkrat looked up to the sky only to see a plane in the near distance.

His eyes widened. He hasn't seen one in a long time but even he could tell that something was not right with it. It was too near the ground and the way the engines sounded was frightening.

Something has gone terribly wrong up there.

It flew beyond them away as it drew closer to the ground. Even when it was much much further away from them, the roar of the machines was terrifying. It disappeared behind a big hill and seconds later he could hear the crash of the collision not too different from a giant detonation.

Junkrat just stood there, half fascinated half frightened, while roadhog attempted to go further, but was stopped by the younger junker. "We will not go there.", the ernormous man uttered. "But what if we could find somethin' useful? If we're fast enough we'll be there before any other junkers and furthermore we aren't even that far away from it." Without waiting for an answer he turned and walked into the direction of the crashed plane.

"goddamnit, junkrat..." mumbled Roadhog but he had no other choice as to follow him. It was even more further away than they thought at first and after an hour of making their way through bushes and climbing over big rocks, they finally reached it. Junkrat and roadhog stopped at a few trees to watch it out of a save distance.

The plane was almost completely shattered and smoke rose from the burning pieces.

He sat down, "welp, seems like there won't be anythin' useful that isn't burned to crisps or scattered all over the place", he peeked up to his bodyguard and tried to figure out what he was thinking, as he saw something move from the corner of his eye and he looked abruptly back to the wreck.

The junker could swear something had moved down there, but he couldn't spot anything new "Ya know what? we can still examine it."

Just as he wanted to stand up he saw someone crawling out of the wreck. After a few meters he or she stopped and looked back to the wreck.

Junkrat looked closer. The person who kneed there in the dirt was a not very tall young woman. And she cried. Her long fire red hair was a complete mess. A few scratches were on her face, arms and legs, some longer and some smaller than others. The girl wore a simple dark green t-shirt, black shorts and dark brown boots. As she took a glimpse around the junker could see the terror in her eyes.  

* * *

 

"oh dear god oh dear oh dear god...", her heart raced and she looked back in fear to the plane wreck the girl just had escaped from after she had come back to consciousness.

In front of her inner eye she saw everything what had happened again:the storm that caught them off guard and that had dragged the plane into this radiated zone, the alarm signals, people screaming and crying in panic and terror, the deafening impact of the crash of the plane, the terrorising fear inside of her as she though she would die, all the screams, the fire, the explosion, the pain and the never ending fear.

Tears run down her face and blood at the side of it. Her long hair hung the girl in strands in the face. She kneed in the dirt surrounded by burning pieces of the wreck, here and there a dead body, and the wildness of the wasteland.

"Everyone inside of there has died... except me... why... Why... WHY? What did we do to deserve this?!" She cried out, curled herself up in her kneeing position and started to sob. But she hasn't died yet... she was still alive... she had survived it... maybe there is hope... hope to somehow even survive this wasteland and return to home.

She took a sharp breath to calm herself down. But she was all alone, how could she possible make her way out of this alive? "Goddamnit, Cath! Put yourself together! You'll get out of this alive somehow!" She snarled at herself and straightened up a little bit.

The young woman raised her head and slowly inspected her surrounding. Parched gras, bushes, trees and the scorching heat of the sun which shone mercilessly down at her. The girl stopped with her inspection and stood up as she saw two tall men slowly amble towards her.

The smaller and skinnier one of them had a peg leg and a prostetic arm, eyes like amber, wild dirty blonde hair which was also a little bit singed and short green trousers. While the other one was even taller and way more bulkier than his comrade. He had grey hair which was put together into a tiny ponytail. He wore a black gas mask which looked like a pig and long dark blue trousers. On his back was something that looked like a big machete or knife.

She felt like a dwarf as they came nearer and... they scared her... especially the grin of the one with the peg leg.

A few meters before they would reach her, they stopped. The smaller one peered briefly over to her before he spoke to his enormous friend. She couldn't understand what he said over the distance but she was sure that is was nothing good. All the fear in her started to rumble again and it wanted to get out somehow. She had to punch something....

The slim one, with the amber colored eyes and the peg leg and prosthetic arm, continued to talk to his much taller friend, partner, comrade, bodyguard, whatever and whoever the other one was, cath didn't really care.

Her plane had just crashed and she had barely made her way out of this hell alive. She had heard people scream she had seen them burn and crush and die in there... and these two were just standing there, not even trying to save whoever could be still alive, and smiling and talking as if it was everyday life that a plane crashed right in front of them.

Blood from a scratch on the side of her head and tears ran down the young womens face. The panic inside of her started to crawl back, her heart and breath started to race...

She really had to punch something or someone...

With shaking knees Cath stood there and tried to calm down... but in vain, it even got worse.

The man with the amber eyes seemend to finally notice her misery and stopped chatting with his friend. He looked at her face and walked a few steps towards her and muttered something which she didn't understand acoustically.

She looked up to him. She, with only a hight of 5,3 foot infront of a man with surely 6,5 foot who grinned down at her somehow manically. Oh dear god she hated this grin.

And she couldn't hold it back any longer. So with her remaining strenght, she drew back her fist and punched him square in his face. He stumbled a few steps backwards, holding his reddening cheek, before gazing furiously at her.

Now, that she had finally swiped the smile off of his face, the girl wanted to get him completely down, but was dragged away a few steps by his enormous comrade who lifted her up like a child. The young woman let out an angry rumble before she was let down, back on the dusty ground.

While Cath stood there and wiped the tears out of her eyes, she glazed over to the man she just had punched.

* * *

 

Junkrat couldn't believe it. The girl he just had tried to calm down had just punched him in the face. He hold his now red and aching cheek and glared at her as the crying woman was dragged away a few steps by roadhog.

Junkrat straightened up to his full hight and tried to rush at her but was held back abruptly by roaghogh's heavy arm.

The massive man turned the smaller junker and held him by the shoulders, "for fucks sake, jamison! Ya not gonna start a fight with an injured scared girl! We've got other problems." He snarled at him. A few seconds passed by while junkrat thought of any right solution to their situation. He watched some tumble weed that got blown away by a light breeze and then looked back to roadhog.

"Well, What shall we do with her? Should take her with us", asked the blonde one suddenly. "No, Leave her here...", was Roadhogs short response.

"See, I know that she'll be in the way more than once and that we don't have enough provision, but only 'till we got into that god forsaken town and there she could be even useful for us." He smirked a bit manically at him, "And over all, ya don't abandon a woman in the middle of a fuckin' dessert. We're even on our way t'leave this bloody outback, why don't take her with us? Maybe we could even get some sweet ransom money when we bring her back home."

Junkrat looked briefly over to her. "And when she even survives a fuckn plane crash she'll surely survive the outback." "I don't think that she's comin' with us willingly.", his bodyguard stated. "Well, the girl has no other choice." He looked or at least tried to look roadhog in the eyes.

A few seconds passed before she finally said something: "What do you want from me?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper heavy from fear.

They turned their heads to the young women. "Well actually nothin'. But ya won't survive one day all alone out here, so we're gonna take ya with us.". "And why should i go with someone like you? And over all why should i even trust you?" She gave them a defensively look. There was even more fear in her eyes... why the hell was she so afraid of them...?

"'Cause ya sure as hell want t'get out of here somehow don't ya?" Junkrat raised an eyebrow. She nooded and looked away.

"well then, welcome t'hell.", junkrat said sarcastically with a sneer on his face. 


End file.
